thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Child's Play 3
Admin's note: This guide is unfinished. scene opens to the [[Nostalgia Critic] sitting at the table.] NC: Hi, guys. I'm Phelous, and today, we're gonna do another Child's Play movie! and you see, the thing with that is, it has to be a crossover with me, the Nostalgia Critic! See? I'm so madder, I have to point out that I'm me! to the couch. [[Phelous] leans in from the right side of the screen.] Phelous: What are you doing? NC: disgusted I'm being you. You know, like at the end of the Child's Play 2 review? I thought I was you the whole time! Phelous: No, you haven't. That didn't carry over to any of your videos. NC: Oh. hands PLOT HOLE! Phelous: Uh, not really. That's more of a continuity error. NC: PLOT HOLE! Phelous: Okaaay... So, Child's Play time again? That's why you direct video tv open to me? NC: What??? video of the Nostalgia Critic is floating in front of Phelous. Phelous: You know, the video we see of each other when we do cameos or crossovers like this. video of Phelous is floating in front of the Nostalgia Critic. NC: What the hell? No! No, no, no! I don't think I like this! You know, let's go back to the normal shot! Phelous: OH, FINE. snaps his fingers and the screen reverts back to normal. NC: You know, that's really something we could've gone without seeing. EVER! Phelous: You're wel-come! NC: And hey, Mr. Smarty Pants, where'd the cameras go during those shots? Phelous: Well, obviously, we had to pick the cameras up and move them over to get a different shot... NC: fist It was already two minutes! Stop over-meta-ing it! I've never done anything meta! Phelous: What's meta? NC: glares I hate you. It's Child's Play 3 time! [The episode's title card comes up, along with the opening theme to Child's Play 3. The scene cuts to the workers clearing the doll parts off of the cobweb-covered conveyor belts and working benches.] Phelous: We start off back where Child's Play 2 finished; in the Good Guy doll factory. NC: Geez. This place has seen better days. How long has it been since Child's Play 2? worker is sweeping up the floor as the camera moves in on the remnants of the Chucky Doll. Phelous: One year. NC: One year? To get all those cobwebs and be completely run-down? [An image of an IMDb about the second and third Child's Play films comes up. A scene from the second film comes up, showing Andy spraying liquid plastic all over Chucky, before cutting back to the run-down factory.] Phelous: Well, between films. Storyline-wise, it's been eight years. NC: Yeah, you could've said that first. grappling claw descends over Chucky's remains. When it grasps a hold of the ruined toy, it punctures the side. Red blood starts seeping out, since Charles Lee Ray's soul still remains inside. The claw carries the bloody remains up and over a vat of molten plastic. Droplets of blood land in the plastic, whereupon it starts bubbling up and starts swirling down in the center. Phelous: Yup, I could have! Anyway, they're cleaning up, 'cause the factory is reopening. And naturally, since multiple crimes took place here, including murder, it was never investigated and everything was left exactly where it was. NC: Oh, no! It's the rise of the Chucky clone army! scene of the gun barrel opening from one of the first James Bond movies suddenly appears on top of the swirling red colors of the film's opening titles. Bond's theme can be briefly heard as he turns around and fires at the camera and more red start dripping down the screen. The scene cuts back to the blood-infused plastic reforming the shape of Chucky's head. Chucky lets out a big "NO!" as the camera moves in and fades back to the Nostalgia Critic. NC: Oh, wait, I'm sorry. The plastic knew to form itself back into one guy. Phelous: And you know, that's an ability we totally have as humans. Because he's completely human now, he can bleed into plastic and resurrect himself, just like a real person can! NC: I think we've worn that bit out completely, though. Phelous: sighs Yeah, you're right. Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts